Murata Tetsuko
| divwidth= 45% | floatalign= left | floatclear= }} Murata Tetsuko (村田 鉄子, Murata Tetsuko) is a swordsmith in Edo. She is the daughter of the renowned swordsmith Murata Jintetsu 村田 仁鉄, and younger sister of Murata Tetsuya 村田 鉄矢, both of which are deceased. She has helped Sakata Gintoki and the Yorozuya at several occasions. Background Murata Tetsuko grew up in Edo with her older brother and her father. Her father was a renowned swordsmith, and taught both her and her brother how to forge swords. One day while sitting on the porch, her father would ask her what kind of sword she wanted to forge, and she would reply "A sword that protects people". Before he died, her father told her that her swordsmith skills were rough, but that she possessed something Tetsuya did not, and that he hoped Tetsuya would understand that someday. Appearance She has short, straight blue hair with teal highlights that is tied up with a red headband. Inside her workplace, she usually wears an antique-white colored vest with dark brown linings and dark brown pants. Outside, she has been seen wearing an antique-white colored scarf and a red coat over her vest. She has also been seen wearing an orange work uniform and goggles. Personality Shy and withdrawn, Tetsuko wouldn't even greet Gintoki properly when they first met during the Benizakura arc. However, she is goodhearted, as seen in Episode 61, when she saved Gintoki from Nizou. She talks in a relatively low voice, contrary to her brother who had a hearing problem, and usually ended up shouting while trying to talk normally. Relationships Family *'Murata Tetsuya': *'Murata Jintetsu': Friends & Allies *'Sakata Gintoki': *'Shimura Shinpachi': *'Kagura': *'Okita Sougo': Story Benizakura Arc In present time, Tetsuko was introduced along with her brother at the beginning of the Benizakura arc in Episode 58. Her brother had called Sakata Gintoki over in order to hire him to find the Benizakura sword, but during their conversation, Gintoki had tremendous problems getting through to Tetsuya due to his hearing problem. Tetsuko then told Gintoki to get close to Tetsuya's ear and speak from his diaphragm. However, this almost worked too well, as Gintoki then became too loud and got punched in the face as a result. Tetsuko came to visit the Yorozuya by herself after Gintoki had first fought Nizou, realized that the Benzakura sword was a bio-mechanical one and had become wounded by it. She told Gintoki that her brother had made it based on the original Benizakura made by her father, and that Tetsuya and Takasugi Shinsuke were planning to use it to turn Edo into a sea of flames. She then offered Gintoki money and asked him to stop them, before she confessed that she knew everything all along, but only kept silent to protect her brother. Gintoki gave her the money back and told her to go home. However, on her way she found a note saying "Wait at the swordsmith, ~Odd Job's Guy" in the package with the money. As the fight had already started on Takasugi's Spaceship, Tetsuko drove Gintoki there on a red moped. She handed him a sword that she had forged herself. It had a coiled dragon as a hand guard, but they both knew it looked like poop. However, Tetsuko wouldn't admit it. Gintoki used the sword to battle Nizou, and while it looked like he was winning, the Benizakura bio-mechanical sword suddenly evolved, further taking over Nizou's body. Gintoki was trapped, and Tetsuko jumped into the fight and put herself in danger in order to save him. She managed to do it, put left herself wide open for Nizou, who attacked her, only to hit her brother instead. A dying Tetsuya watched Gintoki as he used Tetsuko's sword to take down the Benizakura bio-mechanical sword. He then said "A sword that protects people, that's so like you, Tetsuko. It would seem I haven't hammered long enough... Tetsuko, become a good swordsmith." before he died in her arms. Tetsuko's dragon coil sword broke as well as the Benizakura. After the events on Takasugi's Spaceship, Tetsuko appeared again at the end of Episode 62, wanting to thank Gintoki, who was currently recuperating at the Koudoukan, for what he had done. Shinsengumi Crisis Arc Tetsuko made another appearance during the Shinsengumi Mutiny arc, when the Yorozuya visited her along with Hijikata Toushirou, who had been cursed by his new sword. She then displayed a wide knowledge of swords, explaining the history of the cursed sword that was plaguing Hijikata, in Episode 102. Kabukicho Four Devas Arc Tetsuko was also one of the citizens who helped fight for Kabuki District during the war in Kabukicho Four Devas Arc. After the fight, she and Tatsumi are seen together hanging out in Kabuki district. Excalibur Arc Silver Soul Arc Trivia Quotes *''(To Yorozuya) ''"I'll never be able to pay you back. But I won't ever forget what you've taught me." References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Characters Category:Orphans